Christmas Craze
by AlecIsAKitten
Summary: "Oh look, a mistletoe." Gellert hosts a Christmas Ball and he and Albus may have had a couple of drinks too much. A short oneshot


Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"You know.. You really should wear these emerald robes, they'd fit you so well for the Christmas Ball," Gellert looked up and down Albus' form and sighed. "It's a shame really."

"Oh you know I hate these robes, Gellert, wearing those would only torture me," Albus moved to the door, "perhaps we shall move to the hall, to welcome the  
comers?"

Gellert scoffed, "I couldn't care less about them, however I suppose I have to, as the host tonight." He walked out of the room and turned to look back at Albus, "Slughorn confirmed his arrival, yes?"

"Of course he did, he wouldn't pass a celebration, you know that," Albus' eyes twinkeled and walked slowly towards his friend. "Come already then," Gellert grumbled from across the hallway, "I can hear the door bell ringing alright."

"It's as though they're testing your patience," Albus laughed, and started walking with Gellert down the stairs, shoving him playfully. Gellert shoved him back and the two started fighting lightly. "Oh stop it you two! One would think you're children!"

Down the stairs stood with hands on her hips Walburga. "You are great pureblood wizards! Behave as such."

Gellert scowled, reaching the end of the stairs. "Stop mothering us," he said, starting to walk towards the door to welcome the guests. "One would think you are older then us."

"Two years are not much of difference." Albus came to the woman's defence and offered her a hand. "And she is a quite mature lady."

"Thank you," Walburga took the suggested hand and smirked at Gellert, "you see? At least one of you two is a gentleman."

"Have the rest arrived yet?" Albus changed the subject before Gellert could say anything he'd regret of. "Yes actually, and they've located themselves in the Dining Hall," Walburga clutched his hand and changed their direction.

Reaching the Dining Hall, they've started greeting their guests, one by one, and in the end, all of them at once. "May I have your attention please?" Albus silenced the guests. "I would like to thank our friend, Gellert Grindlewald, for arranging this beautiful ball, and bringing all of us together."

"But at least he could've reached the door as a host should and not have his house elves attend to it!" A guest threw a comment. "Horace, you and I know Gellert is too much of a laze to honestly to so," the crowd laughed as Gellert's face turned red.

"Anyhow, I hope you shall have fun, please help yourselves to the food, and dance as freely as the wind." Albus nodded his head to the crowd and raised his glass. "Bon appettite my friends."

He walked off to his table and sat down to see Gellert downing a fire whiskey glass. "How many has he drank already?" He muttered to Walburga, whom was sitted between Gellert and himself. "Five", she frowned, "we ought to make him get rid of that ugly habit, it's not fitting of a pureblood."

"We will stop him at some point," he replied.

"Now what do we have here?" Albus straightened his back, flexed his fingers and examined the food around the table closely.

* * *

Albus and Gellert ran through the door, away from the noise, to the balcony. "No Albus, you are more drunker than me!", Gellert pouted.

"Nu uh, you are the drunkest!", Albus countered. "But I'm used to alcohol and you aren't! Therefore, you are the drunkest of us both," Gellert concluded formally.

"Oh look," Albus' head turned to the sky. "A mistletoe," he said softly.

"Hey Albus?", said man turned his head to Gellert, whom was awfully close to Albus. "I think I.." He cupped Albus' head between his hands, and kissed him, like a man  
should kiss a woman, a kiss full of passion.

Albus kissed him back, head full of thoughts, tongue working its way to Gellert's mouth, and suddenly the connection broke. "I'm.. I'm really tired, Gellert.." Albus said, and sat on a chair in the balcony.

"Sleep, my love," and the words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Hey!  
Thanks for reading.  
I hoped you enjoyed it, please review on your way out.


End file.
